I think I'm in love with my bestfriend and partner
by crazyrandomgurl786
Summary: Ally has a secret. She has been secretly dating Dallas and Austin findsout. Soon Ally breaks up with Dallas anlls in love with Austin but, Dallas won't leave Ally alone until she is his.
1. Pilot

**Hey =) This is my second story and my first Ally and Austin fanfiction! This is the first chapter...ENJOY!**

**Austin's POV**

"Austin!" I heard a familiar voice, call me.

I sighed and quickly hid into a store that I have never been to.

I saw Ally pass by, looking for me and calling my name.

I sighed, relieved and I walked out of the stores, making sure Ally didn't find me.

Ally has been making love songs for two whole weeks!

Whats wrong with her and love songs? It's like she's in...love.

She knows I don't like love songs but, she keeps writing love songs.

I just keep saying that there is something wrong with the song but, she won't stop.

Suddenly, someone pulled me into Sonic Boom.

"Austin, where have you been? I have a new song...and you might like it" Ally said, smiling.

"Um...I was...doing something for my uncle" I lied.

"Oh, ok! Lets go upstairs" Ally said, walking upstairs.

I slowly walked upstairs.

I am SO not ready for another love song...

I got to the room, me and Ally, ussualy go to and Ally sat on the piano bench.

I sat next to her and she gave me her book, opened to the page where the song was.

She started to play the piano and I sang the song out loud.

The song was great but, it was another love song.

"So, what did you think?" Ally asked, turning to me, smiling.

"Ally, it was amazing" I said, honestly.

"You think? Finally!" Ally, exclaimed.

"Yeah but..." I began.

"But, what?" Ally said, sounding dissapointed.

"I don't li-" I began but, she cut me off.

"Yeah, I know! You hate love songs" Ally said, sounding mad.

"I know your mad, Ally but, you know I don't like them" I said, sighing.

"I have been trying so hard on these love songs and I love them" Ally said.

"I'm sorry, Ally. Can I ask you question?" I asked, curious.

"What?" Ally asked.

"Why are you writing love songs? Are you in love?" I asked.

**Ally's POV**

"Why are you writing love songs? Are you in love?" Austin asked.

I nervously shook my head.

"What? No... I just heard a love song and it motivated me to write love songs" I lied.

"Oh, really?" Austin asked, smiling.

I nodded.

"Who is it?" Austin asked, curious.

"No one! I told you already...I'm not in love"I said, glaring at Austin.

"I know you-" Austin began but, was cut off by a door opening.

I saw Dallas come in and my eyes got wide.

Austin saw me staring at something and turned around.

"Dallas? What are you doing here?" Austin asked, confused.

I smiled nervously.

Oh no. . . . . .

**So, that was chapter 1 =) I hope you like it! Review and stuff!**

**What will happen next?**

**Why is Dallas there?**

**Is Ally really in love?**

**Findout in chapter 2!**

**Bye =D**


	2. Secrets Revealed And A Big crash

**Hey! This is chapter 2 =) Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Austin's POV**

"Dallas? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Um...He's here because of...Something!" Ally said, getting up and walking to where Dallas was.

"Stay here" Ally said, getting out of the room with Dallas and closing the door.

I stared at the door.

What was that about?

Curious, I quietly opened the door, slowly and peeked.

Ally and Dallas were talking and I wondered what they were talking about.

"Dallas, you can just walk in like that" Ally said, crossing her arms.

"Sorry, Ally" Dallas said.

"Just be careful...If you don't want anyone to findout" Ally said, sighing.

"Well, I didn't know that you two were together..." Dallas said.

"Together? Were just partners...in music" I said, honestly.

"Well, whatever... I gotta go before anyone sees us together" Dallas said and he left.

Ally groaned and started to walk to the room.

I quickly sat down and waited for Ally.

Ally came in, smiling.

" Well, I gave him...something he wanted" Ally lied.

I grew angry, all of a sudden.

"Your lying" I said, coldly.

"What?" Ally asked, surprised.

"I know your lying...thats not what you did! Your keeping a secret" I said, angry.

"I'm sorry that you foundout, me and Dallas are dating" Ally said and my eyes got wide.

"What? I meant of what you did...I didn't know that" I said, shocked.

"Uh...oh" Ally said, with her eyes wide.

Angry, I walked away, leaving the store.

**Ally's POV**

I ran after Austin.

I can't believe this!

He foundout and now he is SO mad.

Austin didn't look back, he just kept walking.

I sighed and tried to catch up with him.

I stopped to catch my breath and realized, I was in the middle of the street.

Before, I could move, a car appeared, moving fast towards me and. . . . . . . . . .

**Sorry that this chapter is kind of short...I'm kind of busy but, I promise that the next chapter is going to be long enough. Well, I hope you liked it! Review!**

**What happened next?**

**A car?**

**Is Austin really mad?**

**FINDOUT IN CHAPTER 3!**

**BYE =)**


	3. In the hospital and a surprise

**Hey!This is chapter 3 =) I hope u like it...I promise this one will be long! Enjoy!**

**Ally's POV**

I opened my eyes, everything was blurry so, I blinked a couple of times.

I looked around and saw that I was in a hospital.

A bunch of things were around me and connected to me.

I had no idea what they were called... I have never been hospitalized.

The hospital bed was really uncomfortable and my body hurt.

My head ached, my back hurt and ...well, my whole body hurt.

Why was I here?

I remembered, chasing after Austin and stopping to breathe.

Then, a car hit me, I flew up and crashed down.

Hearing Austin scream my name but, then I blackout, thinking I was going to die.

But, I'm not dead, right?

I sat up, trying to ignore my pain.

A nurse walked in.

"Please, lay back down" the nurse said.

I sighed and layed back down, on the uncomfortable hospital bed.

"You have a visitor. Do you want me to send him in?" The nurse asked, smiling.

"Yes" I answered.

I saw Austin come in and I smiled.

Why did I smile?

He's probably still mad at me.

Seeing him made me smile. . . . . . . . . . .

Austin smiled back and walked to the side of my bed.

"Hey, Ally. . . . how are you feeling?" Austin asked, rubbing my arm.

"Um, I'm ok. . . . . . I guess" I said.

"Good. . . . . . . It's so my fault" Austin said, frowning.

I sighed.

"It's not" I said, smiling.

Austin smiled back.

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked, nervous.

"Ofcourse not, plus, how can I be mad at you when your in a hospital?" Austin said.

"Great!... I'm sorry" I said.

"It's ok" Austin said, rolling his eyes.

"What about Trish and Dez?" I asked, sitting up.

"I told them and they were too worried to be mad at you" Austin said, sitting down on the bed.

"Why would they be worried?" I asked, clueless.

**Austin's POV**

I laughed.

Ally, can be cute without knowing it sometimes.

"They are worried because your in a hospital, Ally" I said, feeling sorry for Ally.

Ally sighed.

"I'm gonna break up with Dallas" Ally said, staring at the floor.

A smile appeared on my face.

I quickly frowned when she looked at me.

Why did I smile?

I should be sad that my bestfriend, Ally, was going to break up with the guy she really liked.

Am I jelous? Am I happy that Ally and Dallas were going to breakup?

"Why?" I asked.

"Because! I can't believe I lied to you guys just to... be with him" Ally said, upset.

"And? Is something wrong? Why did you keep it a secret?" I asked, curious.

Ally got part of her hair and started to bite it.

I sighed.

It's kind of a weird habit.

"Ally...".

"Dallas...he is..." Ally began but, trailed off.

"He's what?" I asked, serious.

"He's...embarrassed of me" Ally said, laying back down.

I stared at Ally.

She stared at the ceiling.

"Embarrassed?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah. He's embarrassed to hangout with me" Ally said, sighing.

"Why would he be embarrassed? your amazing, talented, beautiful and...just amazing" I said, not realizing what I just said.

Ally was now, standing in front of me, holding on to the bed and staring at me, shocked.

She was so close, I felt nervous.

Ally looked away and sat next to me/

"Do you really think that?" Ally asked, looking back at me.

"Yes" I said, nodding.

"What do you think I should do?" Ally asked.

"Break up with Dallas, he doesn't deserve you" I said, getting closer to Ally.

What is happening to me? Why am I saying this?

It's like I can't control my mind.

Ally stared at me, smiling.

**Ally's POV**

"Breakup with Dallas, he doesn't deserve you" Austin said, making me more shocked, than I was when he said all those amazing things about me.

He kept getting closer to me but, I didn't move.

Austin is so, attractive...Wait, what?

"Kiss me" I said, staring at Austin and not believing what I was saying.

**Total shocker! Right? Haha ; )**

**Well, I hope you liked it! Review or...I will hunt you down... I know where you live! Just kidding =) I love you, people **

**Thanks, Celebritystalkerchick =) What you said made me very happy.**

**What will happen?**

**Will Austin kiss Ally?**

**Will Ally breakup with Dallas?**

**FINDOUT IN CHAPTER 4 **

**TTYLXOXO**


	4. Confessions and crying

**Hey! This is chapter 4 =) Enjoy...I'm gonna try to make it long enough =P...BTW.. Thanks for those reviews...I never expected everyone to get excited from that cliffhanger haha**

**Austin's POV **

"Kiss me" Ally said.

Kiss me. . . . . . .

Ally Dawson...wants me to kiss her... my bestfriend ...my partner.

I don't really care...because I want to kiss her too.

I leaned forward and Ally didn't move as if she was frozen.

I pressed my lips against hers and kissed her.

She kissed me back...I never thought I would kiss her but, I'm...happy, I am.

**Ally's POV**

Austin leaned forward and I didn't move, I was shocked and nervous.

He pressed his lips against mine and kissed me.

I kissed him back and closed my eyes.

I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist.

I'm kissing my bestfriend...my partner but, I don't care.

He doesn't neither.

This is my first real kiss...

My first kiss was with Dallas but, not a true kiss.

We pulled away and I shyly looked down.

"Ally, can I tell you something?" Austin asked and I looked up at him.

"Yeah...you can tell me- " I began but, stopped when I saw someone at the door.

My eyes got wide and I stared at the person.

Austin saw me staring at something and turned around.

"H- How long have you been standing there, Dallas?" I asked.

"Long enough, Ally. Here's your flower" He said, throwing them at me.

It landed on my lap.

"Dallas, we should breakup" I said, nervously.

"Of course! I just saw you kiss someone and I don't want you around me anymore. You should have died" Dallas said, coldly.

You should have died...thats the harshest thing anyone has ever told me.

Dallas left, slamming the door of the room.

Austin hugged me and I burried my face in his chest, crying my eyes out.

Austin stayed by my side, while I cried and he rubbed my back.

"Ally, please stop crying. I don't like seeing you like this" Austin said, softly.

I stopped crying and wiped the tears away.

"I'm sorry, Austin" I said, looking at Austin.

"It's ok... Ally, I'm sorry about what Dallas said, he's a huge jerk" Austin said, sighing.

"Yeah...he is. He's nothing to me now... Austin?" I asked, smiling.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I believe, you had something to tell me" I said.

"Oh, yeah. Ally, I realized that I really like you" Austin said, shyly.

My heart hammered in my chest.

"R- Really? Well, I think I like you too" I said, smiling.

Austin smiled.

"Ally, please go out with me..." Austin said, making me surprised.

"S- Sure" I said, shyly looking down.

"G- Great! I'm gonna go see if you can leave the hospital, today" Austin said, leaving the room.

I waited for him and he came back with a doctor.

"Ally Dawson, its a miracle that you have no injuries, just a few bruises" the doctor said, smiling.

"So, can I leave today?" I asked.

"Yes, you can, your clothes are in the drawer to your left" the doctor said and walked out of the room.

"I'll wait outside" Austin said and walked out too.

**Well, thats all I'm gonna write. I am too lazy to keep writing at this moment =P**

**I hope you like it! Review!**

**Oh and please check out Celebritystalkerchick2012! Read her story and review...I would apreciate it...so do it once you can.**

**What will happen next?**

**How will their relationship start?**

**What will Trish and Dez think about this?**

**FINDOUT IN CHAPTER 5!**

**Bye =)**


	5. At the beach

**HEY =)...I'm writting this in a car...so yeah haha...I'm at party too hehe and I'm bored..so ya! Imao Ima be doing like half in the car and half home...i guess. Sorry for telling you stupid boring stuff lol...ENJOY..its long**

**Ally's POV**

After I got dressed, we went to Sonic Boom.

Trish and Dez were helping around.

When Trish saw me, she ran towards me, giving me a hug.

"Ally! Your ok!" Trish exclaimed.

Dez also came and we all did a group hug.

"It's like nothing happened to you" Trish said, looking at me.

"Well, yeah... I guess" I said, sighing.

"I had to quit my job because I was super worried" Trish said, sighing.

"You were gonna get fired, anyway" Dez said and we all nodded.

"I'm sorry that I kept the dating a secret from you guys...I broke up with Dallas so, don't worry" I said, sighing.

"It's ok, Ally! Dallas is such a...UGHHH I WANT TO SAY IT SO BAD BUT, I CAN'T!" Trish yelled.

I laughed and smiled.

"It's ok" I quickly said.

"Don't worry...soon you will get a better guy" Trish said, smiling.

I became nervous but, quickly got confident.

"I already have found a better guy" I said, smiling.

"Who?" trish asked, confused.

I realized that Austin and I were right next to eachother.

I slowly grabbed his hand, nervously and we holded our hands up so, Trish and Dez could see.

They stared at us, shocked.

It was silent until, Dez broke the silence.

"I...think thats...great" Dez said, taking out candy from out of nowhere and eating it.

"Yeah, it's kind of surprising but, your actually a cute couple!" Trish exclaimed.

"That's great" Austin said...finally.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Plus, we already kissed" Austin said, making everything akward.

"Already?" Trish asked.

"Two times" Austin said, making me turn red.

"Two times?" Trish asked, her eyes wide.

Dez randomly started to laugh at a picture he had in his wallet.

"Well, lets just...do something" I said.

"Yeah, lets go to the beach!" Austin exclaimed, smiling.

"Yeah, lets go get ready and meet up at four" I said.

Everyone agreed and we went to get ready.

We met up at the beach in our swim suits.

I sat on a towel, under an umbrella and looked at Trish put on sunglasses.

"Lets go swim, Ally" Austin said, getting up.

"Um...no, thanks" I said, nervously.

"Why not?" Austin asked.

"I...wanna get a tan!" I said, quickly.

"Uh, fine. Then, can I go swim with Dez?" Austin asked.

I smiled.

"Sure" I said and he took off with Dez.

"Ally, I'm gonna go get a snow cone...want one?" Trish said, getting up.

"Hmmm, nah" I said.

"Well, ok then" trish said and left to buy a snow cone.

Alone, I watched Austin and Dez in the water.

Someone blocked my view.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked and looked up.

Oh no...

Dallas was standing in front of me with a girl, I have never seen before, clinging on to him.

Dallas smirked.

"D- Dallas?" I asked, nervous.

"Ally...Hi. I didn't expect to see you here" Dallas said.

"Uh...yeah... so, who's that?" I asked, pointing to the girl.

"My girlfriend, Gina,...she's amazing" Dallas said, smirking.

"Your girlfriend?" I asked, hurt.

Gina smirked and was clinging onto him like...glue.

"Yeah" Dallas said.

"Cool" I said, looking away.

"So, is Austin your boyfriend now?" dallas asked.

"Yes" I answered.

"Austin? As in AUSTIN MOON?" Gina asked.

GOD! Her voice was so annoying...

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Your so lucky to have him...but, its kind of sad too.."Gina said, laughing.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"There will be so many girls after him and...you won't be able to have him" Gina said, smirking.

I quickly became worried.

It's true! I never thought of it.

"Well, Gina...you should go find a spot for us" dallas said.

Gina gave him a quick kiss and took off.

I felt so...hurt.

"Ally, your only mine...you might be with Austin now but, not for long"Dallas said.

I glared at Dallas and he took a step towards me.

"Ally..."Dallas said, softly, getting super close to me.

I tried to get away but, he tightened his grip on me.

I struggled to get free but, Dallas didn't let me.

"Hey! Get your hands off of her!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

**AUSTINS POV  
**

"Hey! Get your hands off her!" I yelled, pulling Dallas away from Ally.

Ally looked scared but, was relievd when I pulled Dallas away.

"A- Austin..." Dallas said.

"Don't touch, Ally again...you already broke her heart...and I'm not gonna let you do that again" I said, glaring at him.

Dallas glared back at me and walked away.

I looked at where Ally was but, she wasn't there.

I looked around and saw her walking away.

I catched up to her and stopped her.

**Ally's POV**

While Austin and Dallas talked, I got up and walked away.

I didn't want Austin to see me crying...

Someone stopped me.

I wiped my tears away and I looked at who it is.

"Ally, it's ok" Austin said, hugging me.

"He is such a jerk! He comes with another girl..and says that I'm his" I said, angrily.

"If he does anything like this again...I swear I will kick his-" Austin began but, I stopped him.

"Austin, its ok...I don't care about him" I said, smiling.

"Great...Come on, Ally lets go swim" Austin said.

I looked down, nervous and kicked the sand.

"Uh...I can't swim" I said, quietly.

"Ally, why didn't you tell me? I could teach you" Austin said, smiling.

"I just don't like the water..." I said, frowning.

"Oh come on, it not like your a cat" Austin said, laughing.

"Well, my uncle died drowning and I just don't like the water!" I yelled,looking down.

Austin stopped laughing and lifted my head up.

"Ally, you need to move on...come on, its me...I will never let anything happen to you..." Austin said, making me smile.

"Well, I gue-" I began but, I was cut off.

Austin pulled me towards the water.

Austin holded my hand and we walked slowly into the water.

**Ok! Thats enough! I'm tired and I don't wanna explain how he will teach Ally to swim...cuz I barely know how to swim =P**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I have been getting alot of reviews very quickly...this is more famous than my gunther and cece fanfic...GO CHECK THAT OUT ASAP!...well, you don't have to haha**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT CELEBRITYSTALKERCHICK2012...SHE HAS A JUSTIN/SELENA FANFIC AND I WOULD REALLY BE HAPPY IF U READ HER STORY**

**What will happen next?**

**Will Dallas force Ally to do something she does not want to do? **

**Will Austin keep his promise of never letting anything happen to Ally?**

**FINDOUT IN CHAPTER 6!**

**Review and stuff! bye!**


	6. Party Disaster! part 1

**Hey! I Haven't even put up chapter 5...and I am already writing chapter 6...that doesn't matter, right? Haha well...ENJOY**

**Ally's POV**

The customer payed me and I put the money in the cash register.

"Thanks! Come again!" I said, smiling at the custimer as he walked out of Sonic Boom.

Then, I saw Austin with a bunch of girls behind him, begging for autographs and pictures.

"Uh...hey, Ally" Austin said, with a smile that meant, he was sorry.

"Austin? Are these fans?" I asked, with my eyes wide.

He nodded.

"Austin! Let me take a picture with you!" a girl said, taking out her camera.

"Austin, kiss me!" another girl yelled.

Woah!...I didn't think they were this crazy!

"Austin, be mine FOREVER!" a girl yelled.

They were yelling so many crazy things that I swear I heard a girl yell something CRAZIER.

"Austin!Take off your clothes!"

Austin walked upstairs and I pushed the group out of the store.

"Store's closed!" I yelled, closing the door.

The girls sighed and left.

"Ally, I had no idea they were following me" Austin said, coming back downstairs.

I sighed.

"It's ok...I didn't know your fans were that crazy" I said,looking at him.

"Me neither...so, what do you wanna do?" Austin asked, smiling.

"Hmm, I don't-" I began but, i was cut off by a phone ringing.

Austin took out his phone and put it to his ear.

"hey, Mike" Austin said, smiling.

"Really? What time?" Austin asked, glancing at me.

"No, not at all! Can I bring some guests?" Austin asked.

"Great! ...I'll be there" Austin said and hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked, curious.

"Mike, he's cool and in the music business!" Austin exclaimed.

"Thats cool" I said, smiling.

"And...me, Trish, Dez and you are invited!" Austin exclaimed.

"Great but, I'm not good in parties" I said, sighing.

"That doesn't matter, Ally. Let's just go and have fun" Austin said, smiling.

I smiled back and nodded.

At seven, Trish, Dez, Austin and I were in front of Mike's house.

The music was loud, there were alot of cars parked around, alot of people dancing.

"Wow! This party is huge!" Trish yelled, over the loud music.

"Yeah!" I yelled, over the music.

Trish were a black dress that was mid-thigh and I were an identical dress but, in red.

"Well, lets go in" Austin said, loudly.

We all followed Austin into the house.

There were people dancing, drinking and eating eachothers faces off.

My eyes got wide seeing a couple make out.

"I'm gonna go dance on the dance floor!" Trish exclaimed, making her way to the dance floor.

I can't dance at all...

I looked around and saw dez wasen't here...I guess he went to do something crazy.

"Here, Ally" Austin said, giving me a cup of punch.

I smiled.

"This IS punch, right?" I asked to make sure.

"Yeah, I think" Austin said, taking a drink of his.

Austin nodded and I sighed of relief.

I drank my punch and threw the cup away.

"I'll be back! I'm gonna...use the bathroom" I said, walking away.

"Ok! I'll be where Trish is...I guess" Austin said, smiling at me.

I smiled back and searched for the bathroom.

This house was HUGE...Mike must be rich.

I accidentally walked in a room and it was NOT the bathroom.

M eyes got wide as I saw a couple doing something...wrong and I quickly got out of the room and close the door.

I searched for the bathroom and I bumped into someone.

"Sorry" I said, looking up to see who it is and regretted bumping into this person, immediately.

**CLIFFHANGER! MUHAHAHAH I AM EVIL! You probably know who the person is ...if not...you will findout in chapter 7!**

**What will happen next?**

**Who did Ally bump into?**

**FINDOUT IN CHAPTER 7!**

**BYE!**


	7. Party Disaster! part 2

**This is chapter 7! HEY! Your lucky I put up chapter 7 immediately after chapter 6! I knew that cliffhanger was gonna kill you people so I put it up quickly!...and now your reading it hehe...enjoy!**

**Ally's POV**

I sighed.

"Dallas...hi" I said, glaring at Dallas.

"Ally? I thought you didn't like parties" Dallas said, smirking.

"I kind of don't but, Austin really wanted me to come and have fun" I said.

"Oh...Austin is here" Dallas said, coldly.

"Yeah. So, where Gina, your girlfriend?" I asked, looking around.

"I broke up with her...I figured that I only want you" Dallas said, getting close to me.

I took a step back, scared.

All of a sudden, Dallas puch me into a room and locked the door.

"Dallas! What are you doing?" I asked, looking at him.

"What do you think I'm doing, Ally? I am finally making you only mine" Dallas said, walking closer to me.

"D- Dallas...get away from me, you creep!" I yelled, pushing him away.

Dallas pinned me down, on the bed and I screamed.

"Stop it!" I cried.

**Austin's POV**

Wheres Ally?

She's taking a while...what if...

What if Dallas is here and shes in danger?

I started to quickly look around.

"Ally!" I called, many times.

I heard screaming from a room and tried to open the door but, it was locked.

"Ally? Are you in there?" I yelled, worried.

"Austin! Help!" I heard Ally yell.

**Ally's POV**

Dallas started to kiss me, roughly and I cried.

"Ally? Are you in there?" I heard Austin yell.

"Austin! Help!" I yelled, trying to push Dallas off of me.

I heard beating on the door and the knob turning.

I continued to push Dallas off of me but, he pinned me down.

"Ally! stop struggling" Dallas said, harshly.

Finally, the door flew open and Austin ran in.

Austin pushed dallas off of me and beat him up.

He kicked Dallas and punched him.

Well, I think he's learning his lesson.

Dallas ran away like...a coward.

Austin sat next to me and check if I was alright.

"Ally, you ok?" Austin asked, worried.

I wiped the tears away and smiled.

"Yeah, thanks to you" I said, hugging him.

"It's ok... I promised you that I wouldn't let anything happen to you" Austin said, rubbing my back.

"I know..." I said, quietly.

Austin pulled away, smiling.

He crashed his lips down onto mine and kissed me, softly.

I smiled and kissed him back.

Austin pulled away and got up.

I got up as well and we went to where Trish and Dez were.

"What happened?" Trish asked.

"Oh...I'll tell you later" I said, sighing.

"Ok" she said.

After a while, we all left.

**I'm so tired...OH I ALMOST FORGOT...HAPPY MOTHERS DAY!**

**Well, I hope you liked the chapter! **

**What will happen next?**

**Will Dallas ever quit?**

**Is Ally gonna just say yes if Dallas keeps begging her?**

**Findout on chapter 8!**


	8. Beat Up And A Kidnap

**Hey! This is chapter 8! So...Enjoy!**

**Ally's POV**

"Dallas is gonna pay!" Trish yelled, after I told her about what happened at the party.

"Yeah! I hope he learned his lesson after Austin beat him up..." I said, sighing.

Trish nodded.

"Oh. My. God" Trish said, looking at something, behind me.

I turned around and saw Austin.

I gasped.

Austin was beaten up and bruises were all over him.

"Austin" I yelled out and ran to him.

He held his head and just looked at me.

"What happened?" I asked, worried.

"A group of guys, Dallas hired, beat me up...and there were to many" Austin said, weakly.

I helped him upstairs and told Trish to get an ice pack and napkins.

I helped him sit down.

"Ughh! I hate Dallas...It's all my fault!" I yelled, angrily.

"No, it's not" Austin said, looking up at me.  
"Yes, it is! I should have never dated a jerk like him..." I said, sighing.

Before Austin could protest, Trish came and gave me an ice pack.

I quickly put it to his head, making him flinch.

"Th- Thanks, Ally" Austin said, quietly.

Trish gave I napkins and Ally gave them to Austin.

Austin put it up to his nose, that was bleeding.

"This is bad, besides being hurt...this could kind of...ruin your career" Trish said.

"It could? This is bad" Austin said, sighing.

"Don't panic, lets wait until he's ok and there will be a new song ready" I decided.

Everyone agreed.

**Austin's POV**

Ally is so smart and beautiful.

I smiled and stared at her.

She caught me staring at her and accidentally dropped the ice pack.

She quickly picked it up and put it to my head, embarrassed.

I chuckled and groaned.

My head hurts so much! It felt like something was beating against my skull.

"I'm gonna go wash up" I said, getting up.

"Ok" Ally said, taking away the ice pack.

I smiled at her and went into the bathroom.

I washed away the blood and went out of the bathroom.

I looked around but, Ally was no where is sight.

I saw Trish unconcious on the floor and rand over to her.

I shook her and she woke up from her unconciousness.

"Austin?" Trish asked, sitting up.

"Trish, what happened? Where's Ally?" I asked, worried.

"All...I remember is that Dallas and some other guys, ran in and yelled something about Ally and then knocked me out" Trish said, thinking.

"Oh my god, Dallas is getting on my nerves...but, wheres Ally?" i asked, slowly.

"Austin, I think...they took her" Trish said, scared.

My eyes got wide.

"All thay, while I was in the bathroom?" I yelled.

Trish nodded and I sighed.

"I'm gonna find Dallas, I'm gonna kill him and I'm gonna save Ally" I said, getting up.

Trish looked up at me like I was crazy.

I don't care...

I can't let anything happen to Ally... I'm tired of this.

**That's the chapter! Hope you loved it! **

**Dallas is getting on my nerves HAHA...Well on my first story I only did 8 chapter...but on my second story...(THIS STORY) I am doing more =) I might do up to 12 or maybe it will never end O.O**

**=3 Review!**

**What will happen next?**

**What does Dallas plan to do with Ally?**

**Will Austin save her before it's too late?**

**Findout on chapter 9!**

**BYE =)**


	9. Alone in a small room

**HEY! this is chapter 9 =) Enjoy**

**Ally's POV**

I sighed, sitting on a bed.

The room was almost empty, all it had was, a bed, a small table, a bathroom and a chair.

The walls were just...white and boring.

I don't even know where I am at all!

Dallas and his friends blindfolded me so, I won't see anything.

I think I'm in a building, instead of his house because I highly doub't that.

..Stupid Dallas! Why does he like me so much?

**Flashback**

Austin entered the bathroom and I heard something downstairs.

I hurried downstairs, seeing Dallas and his friends...I think.

"D- Dallas?" I asked, confused.

"Ally, I'm gonna give you one last chance" Dallas said, smiling.

"What? What do you mean by last chance?" I asked, confused again.

"I mean, you come with me and be mine or else" he said, threatningly.

"Or else, what?" I asked, a little afraid.

"Or else, Austin dies" he said, simply.

"D- Dies?" I asked, not believing it.

"Yeah, now what do you pick? Austin dies or you come with me?" Dallas asked, smiling more.

"Dallas, your going too far...that's crazy" I said, taking a step back.

"I know" Dallas said.

"How would you kill him?" I asked.

"Well, I could shoot him...stab him...strangle him" Dallas stated.

My eyes got wide.

I have no idea what to do...

I rather go with Dallas.

If Austin dies...I would never forgive myself.

I heard Trish coming down the stairs.

"Ally, whats wro-" she began but, didn't get to finish because her friends knocked her out with a stick.

"Trish!" I cried, running to her side.

"Ally, your choice?" Dallas asked, acting like nothing happened.

"You knockout my bestfriend and then you act like nothing happened?" I yelled at him, glaring at me.

"Sorry" Dallas quickly said.

I looked back at Trish, sadly and walked to Dallas.

"I choose to go with you" I said, sighing.

"Great, nice choice" Dallas said, laughing.

I glared at him and pulled me outside, into a van.

**End of flashback**

Dallas...Why did I ever like you?

I thought you were sweet, shy, and cute but, your not at all.

I'm hungry...

I remembered Dallas said, if I'm hungry or I need something, knock on the door.

I got up slowly and walked to the door.

I knocked on it, loudly and waited.

No one came.

Did anyone hear it?

I knocked again, but no one came.

Oh great! I'm alone and hungry.

I angrily went to the bed and sat down.

I sighed and fell back on the bed.

I closed my eyes and shifted off to sleep.

**Austin's POV**

I tapped my foot and got up.

I sighed deeply.

I couldn't wait another minute knowing that Ally was in trouble.

"Calm down, Austin" Trish said, holding an ice pack to her head.

"Calm down, Trish? How can I calm down?" I asked, looking at Trish.

Trish sighed.

"Is dez here?" Trish asked.

Before I could say no, Dez came in.

"Is Ally, ok?" Dez asked, catching his breath.

"I don't know" I said.

"Dallas is horrible" dez said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I know... we have to come up with a plan" I said, thinking.

Trish and Dez nodded.

We need to come up with a good plan.

That will stop Dallas from ever doing anything like this ever again and that would save Ally.

**Well, that was the chapter! Hope you liked it!**

**Isn't Dallas horrible? YES he is =P**

**I have a feeling no one is checking out Celebritystalkerchick2012's story...SO, guess what?**

**I am not making a new chapter until...I SEE ALOT OF REVIEWS ON HER STORY.**

**Sorry, don't hate me or anything =3 just please review...it's not like im asking you to kill someone.**

**What will happen next?**

**Will Ally ever eat?...=3**

**What is the plan?**

**Findout on chapter 10!...maybe**

**Bye!**


	10. A plan

**Hey! This is chapter 10 =D I saw that Celebritystalkerchick2012 had a few reviews so...ya lol. ENJOY!**

**Austin's POV**

"Let's findout where he might be keeping Ally" I said, looking at Trish and Dez.

"Hmmmm...maybe we can follow him after work or something" Trish said, looking back at me.

"Yeah... I wonder how he can kidnap All and act like nothing happened" I said, angrily.

Trish nodded.

"Is he at the phone accessory cart?" I asked.

"Yeah, I passed by and he gave me this...death glare" Trish said, shaking for a moment.

"I guess he was trying to tell you to not say anything" I said, sighing.

"Yeah, are we gonna go stalk him or something?" Trish asked.

"Yep, were gonna stalk him...were gonna become stalkers now" I said, laughing a little.

Trish laughed and Dez came downstairs.

"Can we dress up as ninjas?" Dez asked.

"No, that would be cool...but, no" I simply said.

Dez sighed.

"The plan is...to stalk him and...I don't know..get Ally" I said.

"It won't be easy as it sounds" Trish said.

I nodded.

"Ok" Dez said.

Ally's dad came and looked at all of us.

I nervously smiled.

"H- Hi, Ally's dad" Trish, Dez and I said in unison, nervously.

"Hello, wheres Ally?" he asked, looking around.

"Oh, she went to do something...she wont be back for a while...were gonna go join her" I lied.

"Oh, well tell her to not stay out too late" he said, smiling at us and left.

We sighed of relief and left the store.

We hid behind a wall, a distance from the phone accessory cart.

I could see Dallas, smiling at a girl and flirting with her.

I glared.

He makes me sick.

I watched the girl wave at him and leave.

After like five minute, another guy came for his shift and Dallas started to leave.

We followed him, making sure he didn't see us.

Dez was acting like a ninja and Tris was telling him to stop.

I sighed.

"Guys, shhh" I whispered.

We followed Dallas, where he was going was not too far because he went into an abandoned building.

Trish gasped.

"That must be where he's keeping Ally! That's clever...an abondoned building" Trish said, quietly.

I nodded and slowly walked to the entrance.

Trish and Dez followed me.

I turned the knob, pushing it but, it wouldn't open.

Then, I tried pulling but, it wouldn't work neither.

I sighed.

"Let's try the back" Dez said.

"You actually said something smart" Trish said, looking at Dez.

"I did" Dez said, proud.

I laughed a little and started to walk towards the back of the building.

The door was wide open.

I tilted my head, looking at it.

Is this a trap or are they stupid enough to keep the door open?

I smiled and walked in with Trish and Dez, quietly.

Trish, Dez and I walked down the hall, hoping nobody would see us.

We saw Dallas walking this way, we quickly hid behind a wall.

I peeked and saw Ally walking behind him.

They passed and I looked at Ally, sadly.

Now, I have to wait until he leaves Ally or something.

**Ally's POV**

I woke up to the sound of a door opening and saw Dallas walk in.

I glared at him.

"Whats wrong?" Dallas asked, smiling at me.

"I was hungry! You told me to knock and I knocked...two times" I said, angrily.

"Sorry, Ally... I'll get you some food. Come on" Dallas said, walking out of the room.

I followed him down the hall.

I took a glance at something.

A- Austin?

I'm imagining things...yeah, thats it!

I ignored it and kept following Dallas.

**Ok, thats it haha...That was chapter 10 =) I hope you liked it!**

**I don't know much about kidnapping lol...so sorry if some things sound kinda stupid.**

**What will happen next?**

**Will Austin save Ally?**

**Does Dallas know anything about Austin being there?**

**Findout on chapter 11!**


	11. Author's Note And A Question

**Hey =)...So, this is NOT chapter 11 really...This is an author's note.**

**I know alot of you REALLY want me to put up chapter 11 but, I have been kind of busy lately and my internet connection has been leaving/disconnecting alot. I actually use my neighbors connection... I have chapter 11 written already but, I don't connection. Right now, I'm at a family member's house where there is internet connection but, I'm using another computer and I do NOT want rewrite it.**

**SORRY but, please be patient and don't rush me.**

**I don't mind being rushed but, don't go overboard!**

**Oh and I have a question for YOU! YES! YOU! **

**I don't plan to make alot of chapter but...**

**What chapter should I end it?**

**You can review the story saying your answer or PM me =D**

**THANKS FOR READING...DO NOT BE MAD!**

**I will try as soon as I can to update.**

**BYE!**


	12. Safe And Arrested

**HEY! This is chapter 11...The chapter you've all been waiting for! Enjoy!**

**Austin's POV**

What is Dallas gonna do?

"Hey, maybe she came from a room" I heard Trish whisper.

"Yeah, we should wait for her and hide in the room" I said, hoping this was good plan.

I hope it is... Grrr! This has never happened before...

I silently searched for the room and found it, knowing that no one saw me.

I went in and Trish came in after.

But, wheres Dez?

"Where's Dez?" I asked, sticking my head out of the room and looking left and right.

" Oh no, well I hope he got lost..." Trish said.

"What?" I said, looking at her.

"No, I mean I hope he's lost and not caught or anything" Trish said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, ok... Someone's coming" I whispered, pulling Trish into the bathroom.

**Ally's POV**

I followed Dalas and he brought me to a room.

It was an empty room with a table and a couple of chairs.

There was a gray and black mini fridge.

"You can look in the mini fridge" Dallas said.

I walked to the mini fridge and opened it.

There was water, cheese, meat, bottles of beer and ham.

Watha... What is this?

How am I suppose to make a meal out of this?

"Do you have bread?" I asked.

"No" Dallas said.

I felt anger build up inside me.

I am so hungry...he kidnap me and he doesn't even have food for me!

Didn't he LOVE me or something?

Without thinking, I picked up a beer bottle and smashed it on his head, angrily.

Dallas kneeled down, touching his bloody head.

My eyes widened and I started to run out.

Before I could run away, Dallas came out of nowhere and caught me.

"Your not going any where" Dallas said, dragging me to my room.

He pushed me into the room and was about to close it but, couldn't

Someone was holding the door.

It was Austin!

"Austin!" I exclaimed.

Dallas glared at him and stopped trying to close the door.

"How did you find us?" Dallas asked, Austin.

"I followed you..."Austin said, glaring at Dallas.

"You made a HUGE mistake" Dallas said, smiling.

Ok... Why did I ever like him again?

Dallas took out an object from his back pocket.

My eyes got wide.

I- It was a gun.

Dallas pointed it towards Austin.

Austin took a step back.

"N- No! Dallas don't!" I yelled.

"He found out and got in...it's too late" Dallas said, threatningly.

Dallas turned pale all of a sudden.

"Put the gun down" I heard a man say.

I looked behind Dallas and saw a police officer with a gun to Dallas's head.

The police officer put the gun down and put handcuffs on his wrists.

Another police officer appeared with Dallas's friends and they took them to the police car.

Trish came out of the bathroom.

"Ally!" Trish exclaimed.

"Trish!" I exclaimed.

We hugged and then I turned to Austin, smiling.

"I'm so happy your ok" Austin said, smiling.

"Yeah, finally Dallas won't ruin anything else...he's in a better place" I said.

"Yeah, I don't think it's a good place for him but, to us...it a really good place" Trish said, laughing.

"Hey, where's Dez?" I asked, looking around.

Dez came into the room.

" What happened, Dez?" Austin said, looking at him.

"I called the cops and saved us all" Dez said, proudly.

"Wow, Dez! Thanks" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, your not as stupid as I thought you were" Trish added.

"Hey!" Dez said, glaring at her.

Trish shrugged and laughed.

The police officer took us all home in their cars and Dallas was arrested.

**That was chapter 11! Don't worry it's not the end...**

**Thanks to those who have been patient...and has not sended me Private messages that are threatning...HAHA JUST KIDDING =P**

**What will happen next?**

**Will Austin and Ally have a good relationship now that Dallas is gone?**

**Findout in chapter 12!**


	13. Austin's Cousin Visits

**Hey! It's chapter 12!Enjoy!**

**Ally's POV**

I smiled.

"No, this is not the eye doctor" I said, shaking my head.

The man nodded and stumbled off.

Isn't this the second time this has happened?

I sighed, happily.

Just like old times...without Dallas.

Now I'm with Austin and it's better.

I smiled to myself and looked up to see a girl walk in.

She had brown eyes, dark brown hair, tied up into a ponytail and kind of tall but, not too tall.

She walked up to me, smiling.

"Can I help you?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah, is Austion Moon here?" the girl asked, looking around.

"Oh, if your a fan...I'm sorry but, Austin is not here and wouldn't like to see fans at the moment" I said, sighing.

"I'm a fan but, thats not the reason I'm here" the girl said, chuckling.

"Then, why ARE you here?" I asked, trying to not make it sound rude.

"I'm Austin's fan and his cousin" the girl said, smiling brightly.

"I'm sorry, Hi! I'm Ally" I said, feeling like an idiot.

"It's ok! I'm chloe" she said, still smiling.

Chloe...C-h-l-o-e...

The name is very rare. I never heard of it before except, on a movie or two.

I've heard of the name Chloe on a show I use to watch as a child 'The Bratz' but, I haven't heard it in real life.

I snapped back into reality, seeing a hand being waved in my face and smiled, embarrassed.

"Woah! Ally, don't space out already...we just met" Chloe joked, giggling.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I was just thinking of something" i said, quickly.

"Again, it's ok. It's so nice to meet one of Austin's friends!" Chloe exclaimed.

I looked confused for a second.

Didn't Austin tell Chloe yet?

"Sorry, I'm not Austin's friend anymore..." I said.

"Your not?" Chloe asked, confused.

"No, because I'm his girlfriend" I said, smiling.

I saw her look disgusted for a second but, she smiled quickly.

Did I just imagine that or did she really look disgusted.

"Austin's girlfriend! That's fantastic!" She exclaimed, hugging me tightly.

Before I could hug her back, she pulled away, smiling.

"Austin didn't tell me! God! If I knew my cousin had a girlfriend... I would have bought you so, many gifts...but, don't worry. I liked you since the second I stepped foot in here and I admire you! Lets go shopping! My treat" She exclaimed, happily.

I looked at her like she grew a third eye but, quickly smiled.

She's not bad, right?

She's great!

I heard laughter and saw Austin and Dez come in.

Austin stopped and his eyes widened.

Chloe saw Austin and looked as if she was going to burst of happiness.

"Ch- Chloe?" Austin stuttered.

"Austin!" She exclaimed, jumping into his arms.

They hugged and talked for a while.

I cleared my throat, laughing nervously.

They stopped and looked at me.

"I'm sorry, Ally. I see you met my cousin, Chloe" Austin said, smiling.

"Yeah, she's wonderful" I said, smiling. (No sarcasm)

"Good to hear that!" Austin exclaimed.

"Dez! I'm so sorry, I didn't greet you or anything" Chloe said, looking at Dez.

Dez just smiled like an idiot and Chloe gave him a big hug.

Chloe pulled back and Dez was laughing and smiling like an...IDIOT.

"I haven't seen you in so long! Remember when I use to live here and we would have so much fun in miami" Chloe exclaimed.

"Miami? Fun? It's not as cool as Orlando" I said.

"Miami is awesome! Respect Miami...what's not to like? It's sunny, there are beaches and it's AWESOME" Chloe said, smiling.

I nodded.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Austin asked.

"Well, me and Ally are gonna go shopping" Chloe said, happily.

"Oh, thats great!" Austin said, smiling.

"Well, let me atleast tell Trish" I said, getting out my phone.

"Who's Trish?" Chloe asked, as I started to call Trish.

"Ally's bestfriend, before meeting me and Dez" Autsin said.

Chloe nodded and Trish picked up.

**Phone conversation**

"Hey, Trish...where are you?" I asked.

"Well, I'm now on my way to Orlando" Trish said.

"Y- Your what?" I choked out.

"Sorry, I got this at the last minute. My mom just woke me up and told me ' Hey! Were going Orlando!'" Trish said.

"Are you gonna live there or-" I was cut off.

"No, it's just a two day trip, meeting my aunt and having some fun" Trish said.

"Aww, I'm gonna miss you" I said, sadly.

"I'm gonna miss you too" Trish said.

"Trish?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Don't get a job at Orlando" I said, serious.

"Don't worry. I won't...maybe" Trish said.

I chuckled.

"Bye" I said.

"Bye" She said.

**End of phone conversation**

I hung up and put my phone in the pocket of my dress.

"Ally, lets go shopping!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Um..ok" I said, not sure.

"It's ok, Ally. Go have fun! Me and Dez will take care of the store" Austin said, smiling.

I smiled.

"Thanks, Austin...We will be back soon" I said.

"Ok...What happened to Trish?" Austin asked.

"She's going on a trip to Orlando for two days, she foundout this morning" I said.

"Oh, ok" Austin said.

Chloe pulled me into her car, outside.

I got into the passenger seat and she got in the drivers seat.

"Your sixteen?" I asked.

"Yep! Got my drivers licence a month ago" She said, proudly.

I nodded.

She started to drive.

"Hmm, when you told me that you were his girlfriend. I was shocked!" She said, paying attention to the road.

"Why?" I asked, looking at her.

"I won der how he can forget that girl so, quickly and move on to...you" she said, with a small grin.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Oh, you don't know?" She said, taking a glance at me.

**Well, thats it for chapter 12! Hope you liked it! Have Itold you alread that I live in Miami? If not...I DO! **

**Well, review and stuff!**

**What will happen next?**

**Who is this girl?**

**Is Chloe planning something?**

**Findout in chapter 13!**


	14. Austin's Cousin Visits part 2

**Hey! This is chapter 13! Enjoy!**

**Ally's POV**

"Um...no, I don't know" I said, confused.

"Oh, maybe I shouldn't tell you" Chloe said, slowly.

She parked the car into a parking space.

"Ok, why did we drive here? Sonic Boom is part of the mall" I said, looking at her.

"I didn't wanna walk all the way to the store I wanna go to" Chloe said, getting out of the car.

I shook my head and got out of the car.

I walked to a clothing store with Chloe.

There were alot of attractive clothes and alot of people shopping.

Chloe dragged me to the back of the store, where there were shorts, tank tops and dresses.

Chloe holded up a pair of blue shirts.

"Hey, would you like this?" Chloe asked, smiling.

"I don't know...I'm not a fan of shorts" I said, shaking my head.

"Shorts are awesome! Plus, the summer is coming" Chloe said.

"And?" I asked, frowning.

"And, Austin might like you better...if you become hot...er"Chloe said.

I felt offended but, I ignored it.

"What's wrong with my skirts and dresses?" I asked.

"There too girl. It's ok to be girly but, why don't you try being H-O-T hot! There's nothing wrong with it and Austin dislikes girly girls" Chloe said, nodding.

"What?Since when?" I asked, confused.

"He always would tell me. He doesn't say anything because your his girlfriend and bestfriend" Chloe said.

"What kind of clothes does he like girls to wear then?" I asked.

"Clothes that will make you look super hot! Do you want my help? remember its on me" Chloe said, smiling.

I nodded and she dragged me into a fitting room.

"I'll get the clothes! Wait in here and try on these shorts" Chloe said, giving me the shorts and closing the door.

I sighed and put on every clothes that she threw over the door of the fitting room.

Some looked good and other looked tight and exposing.

"Ok! Thats it!" Chloe yelled from the other side.

"Ok!" I yelled.

I put my clothes on and got all the clothes that could fit me and looked good.

I came out of the fitting room with all the clothes in my hands.

Chloe squealed in excitement.

"Great! Lets go so, I can pay for it!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Gee.. Your really excited for someone who has to pay for all of this" I said.

Chloe laughed a little.

We or SHE payed for it and we walked out of the store.

"Ok! We still have some time so, maybe we should go do your hair and lots of other stuff!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Um, I think thats enough for today and I'm kind of worried if Austin and Dez got everything undercontrol" I said, a little worried.

"Weird. Austin is all about trust when it comes to girlfriends and relationships...and he is the FUN type and your OBVIOUSLY NOT" Chloe said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry..." I said, sighing.

"Ally, do you wanna know how to have fun?" Chloe asked.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, I'll show you and Austin would like you more" Chloe said, smiling.

It sounds stupid but, if it will make Austin like me more...then HECK YEAH!

"Ok, great!" I replied, smiling.

"Ok, lets go walk around" Chloe said.

I nodded and we started to walk around the mall, passing by stores.

"Hey, do you girls wanna hang with us?" I heard a guy say and I quickly turned around.

Chloe turned around, smiling.

"Sure" Chloe said, sweetly.

"Um, Chloe.." I said, not sure.

"Were all about hanging out and having fun... because were those kind of girls" Chloe said, smiling.

"Great, lets take a ride in my car ladies. My friends are waiting" the guy said, smiling.

"Cool" Chloe said, sounding calm.

She dragged me along with her into the back of the car and there was a guy in the passenger seat and another guy in the back with us.

The guy got in the drivers seat.

I put my bags down and sat back, nervous.

"Chloe? Isn't this wrong to do this? I'm with Austin" I whispered, nervous.

"Jeez! Your so un-fun...chill Ally...it's just fun. Nothing wrong" Chloe said, lo enough for me to hear.

I smiled and nodded, nervously.

"Ok, ladies. I'm Justin" the guy said, who was in the driver seat and who also talked to us outside.

Chloe smiled.

"Well, I'm Chloe and my friend here is Ally" she said, sweetly.

"Well, nice to meet you beautiful ladies" Justin said.

"Well, I'm Cole" the guy in the passengers seat said, smiling.

"And I'm Jason" the guy next to us said.

"Nice to meet you" Chloe and I said.

"So, where we going boys?" Chloe said, like they were her sons or somehing.

I felt like this was a bad idea.

"Oh, were going to Justin's place to have some fun" Jason said, smiling.

"Sounds like fun" I said, trying to act cool or something but, I can't be cool at all.

Cole chuckled.

"Yeah, it will be lot of fun" Cole said.

"Fun!" Chloe exclaimed, like a child.

Justin parked his car outside of a huge house.

"Woah! This is your house?" I asked, in amazement.

"Yup! Welcome to my palace" Justin said, smiling.

We got out of the car and went inside.

"I love to make parties in my palace" Justin said, smiling.

"I love parties" I said.

Cole smiled.

"Nice to hear that" Cole said and walked into the kitchen with the other guys.

"Nice, Ally! Your being totally cool and fun!" Chloe said, smiling.

"Really? Awesome" I said.

The guys came back with drinks.

"Here, you go! Some...drinks" Cole said, giving us each a cup.

"Thank you" Chloe said, giggling.

"This is...what is this?" I asked, looking up at them.

"Just take a drink...its no harm" Justin said, smiling.

I took a sip of it.

It was actually good and it didn't taste weird.

I finished drinking it and put the cup down.

"Can I have some more?" I asked.

"Sure thing" Justin said, walking back into the kitchen.

I looked at Chloe but, she wasen't there.

"Where's Chloe?" I asked.

"Oh she's with Jason" Cole said.

"Mmm ok" I said, sitting back.

Justin came back with another cup and I quickly drank it in about two seconds.

I sighed and suddenly felt dizzy.

Everything looked blurry and I passed out.

**Well, that was chapter 13! Hope you enjoyed! I have this problem with school so, I might not be able to write a chapter for a couple of days...sorry.**

**But be patient!**

**Review and stuff!**

**What will happen next?**

**Is Ally ok?**

**What is Chloe planning to do?**

**Will Austin findout?**

**Findout in chapter 14!**


	15. Where's Ally?

**Hey! This is chapter 14! I pretty much think that I SUCK at making titles for these chapters... Well enjoy!**

**Ally's POV**

I woke up with a HUGE headache.

I looked around my room but, ...it wasen't my room.

I was on a couch and all alone.

Oh god.

I remember EVERYTHING.

I sighed of relief.

I looked around.

"Chloe!" I called.

No answer.

I sighed and searched the house, until I realized I was all alone.

I can't believe Chloe left me behind! This whole thing was a mistake.

I took out my phone and saw that I had two messages from Austin, a missed call from Austin, and a voice mail from Chloe.

When did I giver her my number?

I sighed and read the messages from Austin.

Austin: Ally? Where r u?

Austin: Ally? I'm worried...where r u?

I frowned.

I made him worried now.

He could be searching EVERYWHERE for me, right?

I looked at the missed call and decided to listen to the voice mail from Chloe.

"Hey, Ally! I left with the guys...umm...somewhere! Haha! Yeah, sorry I left you on the couch alone...Bye!" Chloe said in the voice mail.

I sighed, fustrated.

I put the phone back in my pocket and walked out of the house.

I wish I could drive and that i had a car.

But, I'm only fifteen years old.

I sighed and took out my phone.

Who do I call?

Ughh! I'm like a nine year old, who doesn't know what to do.

I decided to take the bus.

I rode the bus to the front of the mall.

I got off and walked to Sonic Boom.

My dad was there, behind the cash register.

"Ally, where have you been?" my dad asked, looking at me.

"Um, the mall" I answered.

"Oh, ok but, Austin and your other friends have been looking all over for you" my dad said, sighing.

My eyes got wide and I stepped out of the store.

I called Austin.

**Phone conversation**

"ALLY? Are you ok?" Austin asked, worried.

"Austin! I- I'm ok...Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm with Trish and Dez. Were by the park...where are you?" Austin asked.

"At Sonic Boom" I said.

"Ok, great! We'll be there ASAP" Austin said and hung up.

**End of phone conversation**

Oh great... fun Ally forgot what ASAP is...

Why am I so boring and...so NOT fun?

I went back into the store and went upstairs.

**Austin's POV**

I hung up and smiled.

Ally is OK!

"Come on, guys! Ally's ok...she's at Sonic Boom" I said.

"Great! Lets go!" Trish exclaimed and we walked to the store, since it wasen't that far.

We got to Sonic Boom and I nearly ran in.

Ally's dad pointed upstairs and I ran upstairs.

I went into the room and saw Ally sleeping on the couch.

I smiled and quietly walked to the couch.

I slowly sat down next to her.

I kissed her forehead, smiling.

I sighed.

I'm happy Ally is ok.

But...what happened to Chloe?

**Well, thats it! I'm done with chapter 14...I am tired!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**What happened next?**

**What happened to Chloe?**

**What will Austin do?**

**Findout in chapter 15!**

**BYE =D**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey! Hey! I want to make think kind of long...I hope it is =3 special shoutout to my . . . . . she has been been reading my stories since the start and that makes me very happy! Also shoutouts to others who have been reading my story since the start horsegal523 queenc1 tragedymaster01**

**I believe thats almost all of them... If you ahve been reading my story since the start and I didn't include you...SO SORRY!**

**Enjoy chapter 15!**

**Ally's POV**

I woke up and realized I fell asleep.

I'm a sleeper...

I felt strong arms hugging me and looked up to see Austin staring back at me.

I blushed and smiled.

"A- Austin" I said, hugging him back.

"Ally, I'm so happy your ok!" Austin exclaimed, hugging me tightly.

"Can't BREATHE!" I choked out, trying to breathe.

"Oh" Austin said, letting me free.

I took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"I'm happy I'm still alive to be around you and my bestfriends...I don't understand what happened" I said, scratching my head.

"Well, where's Chloe?" Austin asked.

I took out my phone and made him listen to her voice mail.

"What guys?" Austin asked, sounding kind of hurt.

"Um, they- well I- Chloe! Somethings wrong with her! She just keeps making me do crazy stuff...I'm sorry but, I don't like your cousin very much" I said, sighing.

"Maybe I need to have a talk with her..." Austin said, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, well... Austin?" I asked, looking at him.

"What?" he asked, sitting back and looking at me.

"Who's this girl...Chloe talked about" I said, afraid of his answer.

"Chloe...she..what girl?" Austin asked, nervously.

"Austin..Chloe told me about some girl that you liked or something...tell me the truth" I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Fine! I'll tell you..." Austin said, scratching the back of his head.

I nodded slowly.

"When I was younger, I had a crush on this girl and...well, she foundout and she confronted me about it" Austin began.

I listened carefully.

"I told her about my feelings for her and she told me she kind of felt that way about me too. We started to be 'Boyfriend and girlfriend' and each day I would fall more in love with her. One day, I went to her house but, she wasen't there...nobody was there. The neighbor came and told me they moved away... I was so devastated. I never saw her again..." Austin said, staring at mid-air and thinking about what he just said.

"Um, sorry?" I said, confused.

"I promised myself I wouldn't like anyone else...but, your special...I couldn't say no" Austin said, smiling.

I smiled and hugged him.

"Your great, Austin" I said.

"And your awesome" Austin said, hugging me back.

I pulled away.

"I wonder...why Chloe would do all that" I said.

Austin nodded.

"Ally!" Trish exclaimed, running into the room.

"Trish!" I exclaimed, getting up.

We hugged.

"I'm so happy your ok!" Trish said, happily.

We pulled away and I smiled.

"Trish, why did it take you so long to get here? You were right behind me" Austin said, looking at Trish.

"Well, I saw our principal...suprisingly around the mall.. and I started to talk to him...after Austin ran into Sonic Boom" Trish said, smiling.

We nodded.

"Well, he told me that there was gonna be a dance next week and I asked him if Austin could perform. He said yes! He's seen you on the Helen show" Trish said.

"Awesome!" Austin exclaimed, walking over to the piano.

"Your a great manager, Trish" I said, smiling.

"know!" Trish said, smiling.

"Well, I guess I need to work on a new song...so, Trish?" I asked.

"Of course, I'll leave right now" Trish said, walking out of the room and closing the door.

"Ok! I have been making a song...for the day you get to perform for something" I said, sitting on the piano chair. (A/N: Don't know what the piano chair is called =P)

"Really? Its been a while since we made a song or anything" Austin said, sitting next to me.

I nodded and showed him the song in my song book.

Austin sang and I played the piano.

"Sounds like a great song, Ally" Austin said, smiling.

"Thanks, Austin... I really want you to be amazing at the dance" I said, smiling.

"You wanna be my date to the dance?" Austin asked, smiling.

I smiled.

YES!

"Yeah, of course" I said.

"Great! Then your my date to the dance...well, of course. I can't go with anyone else" Austin said, smiling.

"Yeah but, you know I'm not a good dancer" I said, sighing.

"Doesn't matter...well, you already know how to slow dance" Austin said.

"Yeah...you taught me" I said, smiling.

He nodded.

**Chloe's POV **( A/N: I have never done a point of view from anyone else except for Ally and Austin but, now I will =D)

I had my ear to the door and I had heard everything.

I stomped my foot.

I need a plan.

Don't worry, Austin!

I smiled.

Now...I have a plan.

I walked downstairs and saw a girl walk in.

"Is Austin, here?" the girl asked.

"yes, why?" I asked.

"I use to know him but, I moved away years ago...and now. I'm back" the girl said.

I smiled bigger.

This just made my plan better.

"Are you Valerie?" I asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" she asked.

"What if i told you...you could get back together with Austin and be all his"

"That would be great" Valerie said, smiling.

"He's currently dating this girl" I said.

"Oh" Valerie said and sighed.

"But, he can be all yours...I have a plan" I said, smiling.

"No...that wouldn't be right" Valerie said, shaking her head.

"Well, the truth is...she's planning to break up with Austin next week in the dance at school" I lied.

"What?" Valerie yelled.

"Yeah so, you can win his heart before this girl can break his heart" I said, nodding.

"Ok, whats the plan?" she asked.

I smiled.

My plan is working.

I whispered the plan into her ear and she nodded.

**Well, thats it! Hope you liked it! **

**I'm SO evil ^_^ leaving a cliffhanger making you want to know what happens next! MUHAHAHAHHAHA**

**I have some...bad news...and good news!**

**Bad news- Chapter 16 and 17 is the last chapter...Chapter 16 will be part 1 and 17 will be part 2...But, don't worry it will be awesome! I hope**

**Good news- My next story is gonna be an Austin and Ally Fanfic! I have a feeling its gonna be awesome...well, kinda! I already got down what its gonna be about and stuff so...ya! Stay tuned (if you want) for that next story if your interested in Austin/ Ally Fanfics!**

**What will happen next?**

**Whats Chloe's plan?**

**Will Austin fall in love with Valerie again?**

**Findout in chapter 16!**


	17. Epilogue Part 1

**Hey! This is chapter 16! The next chapter is the last...Sigh...it's gonna be sad and awesome haha**

**Enjoy!**

**Ally's POV**

I was at the food court with Austin and Dez.

I looked over at the phone accesory cart and there was a girl.

She was hired a few days later after Dez was arrested.

I would always be nervous to be around him...but, not anymore.

He's gone...I hope.

I sighed and saw Trish coming our way.

"Guess who got a job at Dress Hut!" Trish said, cheerfully.

"Again?" I asked, confused but, smiling at the same time too.

"Yeah, I convinced the manager" Trish said, smiling.

"Thats great! Why did you get a job at Dress Hut, again?" I asked.

"For the dance, duh! I want to get a dress for me...and you" Trish said.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed.

"I know right!" Trish said.

"Yeah, Ally made a great song for me to perform" Austin said, smiling.

"Yeah, I feel like the dance is gonna be amazing" Dez said.

"Why?" Trish asked, looking at Dez.

"Because, I wanna try out this dance I made its called ' The Dez Dance' " Dez said, smiling.

We looked at him weirdly.

"The Dez Dance?" I asked.

Dez nodded.

I shook my head.

"Wait! Trish, how are you gonna keep your job for an entire day? You can't even keep a job for an hour" I said, looking at Trish.

Trish sighed.

"I'm trying...speaking of my job, my break is gonna end in three minutes...so, I'm gonna go" Trish said, turning around and going back to the store.

I smiled and looked at Austin.

"So, Austin..did you talk to Chloe?" I asked.

"Yeah, she told me she just wanted to have fun and didn't mean to make you upset or anything" Austin said.

I sighed.

Something else is wrong...I can feel it.

**Next day**

I went into my closet and got out the dress Trish managed to get before she got fired.

It was a blue dress and it reached down to my knees.

I looked at the time.

I have three hours until Austin comes to pick me up.

I went into the shower and washed my hair.

Then, I got out and out on a towel.

I did my hair and left it casual and straight like I always have it.

Then I put on my dress and blue heels.

I put on some make up and got my small purse.

I looked at the time and realized it was exactly the time Austin is gonna come pick me up..or Chloe.

I sat down and waited.

Ten minutes passed and I sighed.

It's just ten minutes...

Thirty minutes later...

I picked up the phone and called Austin.

**Phone conversation**

"Hey Austin" I said, sweetly.

"Hi Ally, I'm sorry I'm kind of late but, don't worry I'm on my way...or Chloe" Austin said.

"Oh ok, I'll be waiting outside then" I said.

"Ok, be careful...a stranger can come and try to sell you something" Austin said, serious.

I laughed a little.

"Well, ok...bye" I said and hung up.

**End of phone conversation**

I walked downstairs and saw my dad watching TV.

"Hey dad, just gonna DANCE" I said and started to dance ridiculously.

My dad looked at me like I was a talking cat or something.

"You dressed up and came down to dance weirdly?" he asked.

I sighed.

"No, I'm going to a dance with Austin...BYE" I said, walking out.

It was dark but, not too dark and there were a few cars passing by.

I waited and stared at the darkness from a backyard if a neighbor.

I realized I was scared and laughed nervously.

I started to think of a song and suddenly something touched my shoulder.

I let out a horrified scream as if I was being killed and started to run away.

"I don't wanna buy anything!" I yelled, running to the sidewalk.

"Ally!" I heard a familiar voice say.

I stopped and turned around, glaring at the person.

"Sorry, Ally" Dez said, laughing a little.

"Dez!You scared me" I said, taking a deep breath.

"Sorry...again. I can't get a ride so, I decided to just wait with you for Austin" Dez said, smiling.

"Oh, ok..." I said, laughing a little.

"You were so scared...what if it wasen't me? What if it was Dallas and he escaped prison to finally get you, Ally?" Dez asked, quietly.

I stared at Dez.

I never seen Dez be so, dark and scary.

It was like it wasn't even him

I decided to change the subject.

"I don't know...can you show me 'The Dez Dance'?" I asked.

"Not yet! I wanna surprise everyone at the dance!" Dez exclaimed.

I sighed, relieved.

It's Dez...not some phsycho in Dez's body.

"Can't wait to see you do that special dance" I said, smiling.

Dez nodded.

"Hey, get in the car!" I heard someone yell.

I turned around and saw Chloe, rolling down her window, smiling.

I smiled and walked to the car and got in.

I was in the back and Austin was too.

"Hey Austin" I said, smiling.

"Wow, you look great" Austin said, smiling.

I smiled more.

"Thanks, you do too" I said.

"Your welcome and thank you" Austin said, laughing a little.

Dez came into the car next to me.

"Dez?" Austin asked.

"Needed a ride" Dez said.

Austin nodded and I realized that someone was in the passenger seat.

It was a guy and he looked familiar.

"Justin?" I asked.

Justin turned around and saw me.

"Um, Ally?" he asked, sounding like he forgot my name and wasn't sure if Ally was my name.

"Um, hi...what are you doing here?" I asked.

Justin looked at Chloe and smiled nervously.

"He's my date Ally...duh!" Chloe said, in a annoying voice.

"Oh" I said.

Chloe nodded, driving.

We got to the school and got out of the car.

We went into the gym where the dance was being held and saw a lot of students we know.

Dez went to go get some punch and Trish was not there yet.

"Hey, Ally...I'm gonna go ask when I'm gonna perform and tell them to a put on a slow dance song" Austin said, smiling.

"Cool, I hope I remember how to slow dance..." I said, smiling.

Austin laughed a little and went backstage.

"Ally, can I show you...something?" Chloe asked.

"Sure" I said.

She pulled me out of the gym and down the hall.

"What is it?" I asked.

She stopped at a storage room and smiled.

"It's a present...well a surprise" Chloe said, opening the door slowly.

"Really?" I asked, smiling.

She nodded and suddenly grabbed my purse(which had my phone in it), pushing me in.

She shut the door.

"Chloe!" I yelled.

"Sorry, Ally...I have to do whats right for me and Austin. Have fun with Trish!" Chloe said and I heard her walk away.

"Trish?" I asked.

The lights suddenly went on and Trish appeared making me jump back.

Trish sighed.

"Hi, Ally" Trish said.

"Trish? Whats happening?" I asked.

Trish sat down on the floor.

"Chloe tricked us..." Trish said.

"Yeah...I can see that" I said, sighing.

"Yeah, if I worked at the nail salon, I would have been able to unlock this door" Trish said, sighing.

"Yeah, I guess" I said.

**Austin's POV**

I walked back to where I left Ally but, she wasn't there.

"Where's Ally?" I asked myself.

I felt a hand tap my shloulder and I turned around.

It was a girl and she looked familiar.

She was cute too.

But, I couldn't think that...I'm dating Ally.

"Austin" she said, smiling.

Her voice sounded familiar.

She looks and sounds familiar.

"Valerie?" I asked, with my eyes wide.

"Austin, you remember me...I missed you so much" Valerie said, with her calm sweet voice.

"I- I did too" I said, not believing she was there.

"Wanna dance?" she asked, taking a step closer.

I took a step back.

"I don't know...I- I have a-" she cut me off by putting a finger to my mouth.

I laughed nervously.

The slow dance song began and she got my hands, moving them down to her waist.

She out her arms around my neck, smiling.

Where's Ally?

Why don't I just pull away, right now?

We started to dance.

I'm suppose to dance with Ally...not Valerie.

I wanted to stop and find Ally but, I guess my feelings for Valerie haven't gone away yet.

**Ally's POV**

I looked around.

I saw a sharp object and picked it up.

"Trish, we can pick the lock with this or something" I said, smiling.

"Give me!" Trish yelled, grabbing it and oicking the lock.

She opened the door and we gasped.

"Yes!" we exclaimed in unson.

We ran into the gym.

I saw Austin and another girl dancing.

She looked happy and he looked happy but, sad at the same time.

I felt my heart breaking.

They even looked like a good couple.

A tear rolled down my face and I ran out of the gym/Dance.

**Thats the end of chapter 16! It was awesome! Right? Noo or Yess? Haha**

**I hope you liked it**

**I'm so evil! I left a cliffhanger...its a cliffhanger right?**

**What will happen next?**

**Will Austin go after Ally?**

**Will Valerie find out that she was tricked?**

**What will happen to Chloe?**

**How will this end?**

**Find out in chapter 17! The epilogue,,,Dun! Dun! Dun!**


	18. Epilogue Part 2

**Hey! This is sadly...the last chapter...so Enjoy! =D**

**WARNING: THERE IS ONE BAD WORD! ...JUST ONE AND ITS NOT THAT BAD...**

**Chapter 17/ The Epilogue**

**Ally's POV**

I ran out of the gym/ Dance.

I ran out of the school, crying.

I hid behind a tree and cried my eyes out.

I hugged my knees and wiped the tears away.

It was just a girl he was dancing with.

I made a big deal of it in front of Trish and some others.

But, he told me he was gonna dance with me...not some other girl who appears.

**Austin's POV**

I saw two girls come in.

It was Ally and Trish.

My eyes got wide as I saw Ally look at me, sadly.

I saw a tear roll down her face and she ran out of the gym but, Trish didn't run after.

I pulled away from Valerie, shocked.

Trish walked up to me and slapped me.

"I can't believe you, Austin" Trish said, dissapointed and walked away.

I rubbed my cheek and ran out of the gym.

I looked left and right and decided to see if she was outside of the school.

I can't believe this.

I looked around and saw someone by a tree.

"Ally?" I asked.

Now, it completely became silent.

I took a step forward.

"No, go away" I heard Ally say.

"Ally, please don't be upset" I said, sitting next to her.

Ally moved away and I sighed.

"Ally, can I tell you what happened?" I asked.

"Sure, go ahead" Ally said, sighing.

"I came back from backstage and you weren't there. Valerie appeared out of nowhere and asked-" I was cut off by Ally.

"Who's Valerie?" I asked.

"She's the girl I use to like and she liked me back but, she moved away" I said, sighing.

"Oh" Ally said, sounding kind of hurt.

"yeah, she asked me to dance with her and I tried to tell her I had you but, she...convinced me some how..." I said, looking at the ground.

"You realized you still have feelings for her?" Ally asked, sounding like she was about to cry.

"No, I realized I like you...and only YOU" I said, looking at her.

"What?" Ally asked, confused.

"When I was dancing with her...I only thought about you. That I wasn't suppose to dance with Valerie" I said, smiling a little.

"Really, Austin?" Ally asked, looking up at me.

"Yes. Ally Dawson, I love you" I said, surprising myself.

"You, what?" Ally said, shocked and surprised.

"I love you" I said, smiling.

"I love you too" Ally said, softly.

We smiled.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers.

We kissed but, suddenly heard a scream.

I stopped and turned around.

It was Valerie.

Valerie glared at us.

"Austin, what are you doing?" she asked, angry.

"Kissing my girlfriend" I said, simply.

Ally laughed a litte and Valerie turned bright red.

"Don't you know? She's planning to break up with you at the dance" Valerie said, sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Ally asked, confused.

"Chloe told me all about it" Valerie said, nodding.

I saw Chloe run out of the school and look at us.

"Um, Valerie...what did you just say? Don't say anything" Chloe said, acting like nothing happened.

"Chloe? What were you planning?" Ally asked.

"Planning? What are you talking about, Ally?" Chloe asked, innocently.

"You locked me and Trish in a storage room and you set up valerie and Austin" Ally said.

My eyes got wide.

"Is this true, Chloe?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, Austin! But, I did it for us! I tried to get rid of Ally but, nothing would work...I lied to Valerie...I- I trapped Ally and Trish...I made her get into this car with other guys and change her appearance! But, nothing works! Nothing!" Chloe yelled, a tear rolling down her face.

I stared at Chloe, shocked.

Everyone was shocked.

"Chloe, why?" I asked, getting up.

"I already told you...I- I did it so, we can be together, happy! I want Ally out of the damn picture!" Chloe yelled, crying. (Damn was the bad word =3)

"Why, Chloe? You can stll have your cousin" Ally said, quietly.

"Yeah b- but, I barely get to see him and I love him so much! I just wanted to hang out with him...but, I felt like you ruined it...once you told me your were his girlfriend" Chloe said, wiping her tears away.

"I'm so sorry, Chloe...why don't we spend some time together...alone..for the rest pf your visit" I said, smiling.

Chloe took a deep breath.

"Ok, I'm sorry Ally...Austin...Valerie" Chloe said, looking at all of us and smiling.

"It's ok" Ally and I said.

Chloe smiled and walked back into the school.

I turned to Valerie and she looked sad but, happy at the same time.

"V- Valerie I'm-" Valerie cut me off.

Valerie chuckled.

"Austin, its ok...I didn't expect this but, it was fun" Valerie said, smiling.

"I'm glad to hear that" I said, smiling.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again...I'm gonna head back to the dance" Valerie said, walking into the school.

I got Ally's hand.

"Yeah, us too" I said, smiling.

She smiled back and we went back into the gym

**Ally's POV**

We went back into the gym.

We slow danced, watched Dez dance 'The Dez Dance', which was surprisingly amazing but, ended up into a disaster and we had lots of fun.

Everything was perfect!

Austin loves me and I love him back.

Chloe is finally ok with us and happy.

Trish and Dez are happy.

Everthings great...

But, maybe I have to do one more thing.

...

I sat down on the chair, smiling but, kind of nervous.

I got the phone.

"Hey, Dallas" I said, smiling.

Dallas sat behind the screen, with the phone to his ear.

Dallas looked miserable but, smilied when he saw me.

"H- Hi, Ally" Dallas said, smiling.

I smiled, sadly.

"Dallas, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good...Ally, how come you didn't visit me at all when I saw put in and now you do?" he asked.

"I was busy..." I said.

"With Austin?" he asked, sadly.

"Kind of but, I-" I was cut off my him.

"Ally, why won't you love me?" he yelled into the phone.

I put the phone away from my ear for a moment because of his yelling.

I laughed nervously.

"D- Dallas, you have to understand" I said, looking at him.

"No, I get it. Just because I'm so in love with you...Y- You think I'm crazy?" he asked, angry.

"No, Dallas... I never said that" I said, kind of nervous.

He got up and slamed the telephone down.

I put the telephone back and he slammed the screen, making a loud noise.

He looked at me and left.

I sighed and got up.

Dallas has a problem...Why doesn't he understand?

I'll never know.

I love Austin and he loves me back.

I never meant to hurt Dallas but, he hurt me.

I smiled sadly.

I don't love Dallas but, I do love Austin.

Austin is the only one I love.

I use to like Dallas but, I don't anymore.

Now, I'm sure...I love Austin.

**That's the end...Sigh...It's been great doing this story! Now, I'm gonna start my new story! It's gonna be called "The school's Bad Boy Can Sing"**

**I feel like its gonna be awesome! By the title you probably know that Austin will be a bad boy =P**

**So, Ya! If you wanna read that story...stay tuned! It will be coming really soon and I might start writing today =) **

**I wanna thank all those who have read my story...Thank you so much! I wish I can give you a BIG hug...I can only give one to (Anonymous)...sigh...you know who you are =P**

**I have a question for all of you!**

**What was your favorite part or line on the story? Review, giving your answer!**

**I'm looking forward to reading those answers...I hope there are =3**

**I guess this is the end...until the next story haha**

**Goodbye :') I can't do the thing anymore where I saw "Findout in chapter _" anymore...so ya.**

**Thank you and Goodbye =)**


End file.
